Somtimes you have to seek before you can hide!
by Majandra
Summary: Well it's AU all from diffrent lives but all brought together! Michael and Maria! Liz and Max and Alex is Alive!


Sometimes you have to seek before you can hide!  
  
1 By Janey  
  
Author's note: Okay hope you enjoy! Feedback good or bad on sethgreenisfly@hotmail.com for my Candy friends Monnie and Mandy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine!  
  
1.1 ~~  
  
"Why do you think you are here?"  
  
"Because people think I need to be."  
  
"Why do they think that?"  
  
"Why should I know? All I know is people think I am fucked up and need help."  
  
"Why do people think you need help?"  
  
"Why do you always have you ask question's over and over? Huh?"  
  
"I am trying to help you get to the bottom of why you are here and if you need to be here."  
  
"Look I don't need a shrink I am fine." The brunette girl insisted as she sat on a black leather chair in a large white room.  
  
"Okay then we'll just sit here for the next forty five minutes in silence!" A bald headed man sighed placing his notepad on the table that sat between his chair and the brunette's. Silence filled the minimalist room.  
  
"Fine I saw my father beat my mother up, then my Mom died of Cancer and my Dad killed himself and my foster parents think I need help." The girl sighed pulling her legs up to the chest and resting her chin on a knee.  
  
"Did you have a good relationship with your parent's before they died?"  
  
"To my father I never existed, well he only wanted me when he wanted me to cover another shift in the café my parent's owned. My Ma well she hardly spoke and all she did was work or clean the apartment up. I was an only child and well I was alone."  
  
"How old were you when they passed?" The shrink asked peering over his glasses.  
  
"Fifteen, It happened two years ago."  
  
"It must have been hard for you?"  
  
"No it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. They never loved me, and I never loved them. It was just like hearing that someone you had never met had died, Yeah I felt a little sad but I didn't cry." She admitted playing with a lace that hung from one of her black combat boots.  
  
"And you were put in care? What was that like?"  
  
"I wanted to live by myself but they made me live with this family who have it all. The large house, two kids of there own, a dog and two family cars. I guess it's okay but when I'm eighteen I'm gone."  
  
"Do you have any friends?"  
  
"Only my foster brother, he's the only one I trust and will ever trust." The girl sighed.  
  
"Well time is up. Will you come back next week?" He asked. She stood up and put her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not like I have a choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a large white house, with a white picket fence around it along a street with similar homes and people who's idea of fun was going to bake sales and watching their child in the school play. Liz walked up the drive dragging her feet and smoking a cigarette, She took a long drag before throwing the butt into the neighbour's garden. Liz opened the back door, which opened into the kitchen. The family dog "Prince" ran up to Liz excitedly and began to run around her.  
  
"Down boy." Liz said firmly throwing her bag into coat closet.  
  
"Liz, Hay honey how was it?" Liz's foster mother Sally, the perfect picture of a mother asked coming into the kitchen from the den.  
  
"Fine." Liz muttered picking up a freshly made cookie. Sally smiled and put on her white apron.  
  
"I'm making some lunch, what would you like?" Sally asked. Liz headed out the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing, I'll get something later." Liz mumbled.  
  
"Hay Lizzie, Jack said you are Crazy." Tom giggled as he sat in the den watching cartoons. Tom was Liz's foster parent's real son and was in Liz's opinion a pain in the ass.  
  
"Well Jack is Crazier than me if he thinks that." Liz snapped grabbing the remote form the ten year olds hand and taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Hay, I'll tell Mom." Tom whined trying to get the remote back. Liz ignored Tom and turned it over to the holiday show. Jack now entered the den. Jack was sixteen, cocky and also fostered. He loved the family and the house and the fact that his "New parent's" Were rich but hated Liz.  
  
"God Liz watching this Crap again." Jack asked glancing at himself in the large mirror that hung on the wall.  
  
"Look Jack you get to watch what you like nearly all the time but when I want to watch just one show for an hour it's not allowed why is that?" Liz asked softly, Jack rolled his eyes and headed out the room to ask Sally to borrow ten buck's.  
  
"I don't like Jack, and even though you hog the remote I like you better." Tom whispered. Liz smiled to herself.  
  
"Well even though you can be a pain I like you better than Jack to." Liz replied not taking her eyes away from the T.V.  
  
"Why do you watch this?" Tom asked puzzled at the fascination of holiday shows.  
  
"Because Tom, I want to go to all these places. I mean I've never left California and when I see all these places it gives me hope and longing that I will actually leave one day." Liz explained taking off her boots. Tom nodded and decided to watch as well, and even though Liz didn't know it Tom listened to everything Liz said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz entered her room and closed the door firmly behind her. The room was dark purple and black drape's hung at the window. It was a large room. Posters of the Beatles and John Lennon were taped to the wall. Clothes covered the floor, all of them dark colours and baggy pants and hooded sweat tops. Liz sat crossed legged on the bed and picked up a book, which sat on her nightstand. Liz's reading was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Liz sighed expecting it to be Sally with a glass of milk and a smile.  
  
"Hay what's up?" Her foster brother asked with a caring smile.  
  
"Nothing, I saw a shrink today." Liz said Michael laughed.  
  
"I always knew you were crazier that a shit house rat." Michael replied laying on the bed next to Liz.  
  
"I found it strange, I mean I could talk to this guy about it all and I mean I can never talk to people about my life, well except you." Liz said glancing at Michael.  
  
"Good, Maybe this guy will help. Anyway wanna go for a smoke?" Michael asked, Liz nodded but while Michael moved to go Liz stayed still.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael maybe you should see him as well?" Liz suggested caringly Michael scoffed.  
  
"Liz I don't need to see a shrink." Michael insisted avoiding eye contact with his friend and sister.  
  
"You never talk about your real family, I mean neither do I but that's different you know about my life but I know nothing about you." Liz said sadly Michael perched at the end of Liz's bed.  
  
"All you need to know is I came here when I was thirteen and my parent's are somewhere but they didn't want me! What else is there?" Michael asked Liz rolled her eyes. The same story over and over again every time all she wanted was to know about life before she moved into the O'Connell household about his life. Michael hated questions and hated lying, he'd only met one person he could talk to and that was Liz except he couldn't even tell her about life before he was twelve. Liz got up and put on some slippers.  
  
"Come on then we'll tell Sally were putting the trash out." Liz said with a smile Michael nodded and followed Liz down stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much, Thank you to Warner music and my manager Pete and-"  
  
"Maria phone call." Maria's mother yelled form her room. Maria put the hairbrush down and headed over to the phone beside her bed.  
  
"Hello?" Maria asked sweetly down the phone.  
  
"Maria it's me!" A frantic voice replied.  
  
"Max hay, Oh guess what I have decided to go to L.A or New York I haven't decided yet, I mean I could-"  
  
"Maria look I'm at the hospital." Max said down the phone.  
  
"Oh My god, are you okay?" Maria asked with a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah but I am here with my Mom she cut herself pretty bad on a knife, Tim is here now and I need to get back so will you come pick me up?" Max pleaded.  
  
"Oh sure anything for my bud." Maria replied.  
  
"Good, Anyway my money has nearly run out so be here in ten huh?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh sure and tell your Mom I hope she feel's better soon." Maria said kindly.  
  
"Okay Bye." Max said hanging up the pay phone in the ER waiting room. Maria put the phone down and then put on her denim jacket before checking her hair and make up in the mirror.  
  
"Mom I'm going out, back later." Maria yelled as she headed out her room and past her mother's.  
  
"Okay honey." Her mother shouted back. Maria picked up her keys and locked the door to the apartment that herself her mother and her cousin Kyle all lived in. Maria strolled down the stairs out to the parking lot.  
  
"Hay Blondie." Jimmy the Italian American guy who owned the apartment-block yelled as he got out of his car.  
  
"What?" Maria asked unlocking her Jetta.  
  
"You and you're family owe rent and I want it by tomorrow or you will have to find another way of paying if you get what I mean." Jimmy said giving Maria a wink.  
  
"Oh please." Maria scoffed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well if you don't pay either you can get special consideration or your out! Plenty of people would wanna live in such a luxury apartment block as this." Jimmy said lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Luxury don't you mean dump?" Maria asked cheekily.  
  
"Watch your mouth Blondie and this place has class and a pool." Jimmy reminded Maria who frowned.  
  
"I've lived here for ten years and in that time, even during the hot summers that pool has never, ever been used. Well except that time my Mom pushed you in." Maria reminded Jimmy who shook his head.  
  
"Yeah and I ain't forgot that! Anyway I'm getting the pool cleaned next week okay?" Jimmy asked before heading down the street.  
  
"Okay then Jimmy we'll see." Maria yelled after him. Maria laughed at her landlord as she got into her car. Maria loved living in her apartment building it wasn't the Hilton yet it was home and the neighbours were nice and she had to admit sometimes she had been tempted to go in the pool that the apartment's surrounded but the thought of Jimmy watching her half naked didn't appeal.  
  
  
  
Max stood outside the Hospital waiting for Maria. Max stared into space up- set and shaken but not surprised by his mother's accident. Maria pulled up and Max got in.  
  
"Hay, are you okay?" Maria asked seeing her friends expression Max nodded and looked down.  
  
"Girlfriend come on you cannot lie to me." Maria smiled Max looked at Maria and nodded.  
  
"Nope I can't can I?" Max replied.  
  
"Mom is getting worse I can tell and it's killing me." Max said suddenly as serge of tears ran down his face.  
  
"Oh Max." Maria whispered reaching over and putting a caring arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Every day it's something and I can't take it anymore." Max sobbed. Maria leant over and pulled Max into her arms. Max wanted to cry so much for years but rarely had and now he was at braking point. Maria knew Max couldn't take much more and is hurt her to see him like this.  
  
"Come on, Let's go to the beach and get ice cream." Maria suggested excitedly Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
  
  
"Anyway Jimmy the Jerk said I could pay him our rent through sex today, I was like ugh no way. Jimmy is like a gross balding little man with no life except going to strip joints and hitting on me in fact he is that man and ugh I so want to hit him." Maria said trying to take Max's mind off the problem at hand. They walked along the broad walk eating ice cream.  
  
"So anyway Sean was like I have no money and I was like so what get a job idiot and Sean was oh I am trying unlike you and I said I am in school and I work at the club at the weekends-"  
  
"Maria do you ever really think you would run away?" Max asked changing the subject.  
  
"Nope, well yeah I hope I could leave not have to run away why?" Maria asked leading Max to a bench and sitting on it.  
  
"I just want to sometimes, you know Mom is ill and Tim is never there." Tim was Max's older brother he was twenty and had his own life at college and had felt like Max but he had managed to leave and if Max did manage it who would take care of there Mom.  
  
"Tim is at the Hospital now right?" Maria asked Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah but only because I said I had football practice." Max said with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Max you quit the team three months ago and Tim and your Mom don't know?" Maria asked shocked that her friend could lie to his family for that long.  
  
"I know what you are thinking and no I didn't lie, In fact I haven't said a word. It show's how many game's they have been to in the last three months huh?" Max said hurt Maria shook her head.  
  
"Max maybe you should take a look at those homes that take care of sick people?" Maria asked.  
  
"No way, Mom isn't going in some home! No way I won't let her." Max yelled angrily before leaving Maria and storming off. Maria threw her ice cream to the ground at sat back and stared at the sea annoyed with her self.  
  
  
  
Kyle sat on the Sofa while Maria's Mom Amy still lurked in her room. Maria handed Sean a plate with a microwave dinner on.  
  
"Oh this look's appetizing." Kyle said sarcastically looking at the plate disgusted.  
  
"Look we have no money." Maria said sitting in the armchair with a plate of her own on her lap.  
  
"Fine okay. So how's your boyfriend Max?" Kyle asked with a grin.  
  
"Okay you know for a fact we are not together so get over your little obsession and focus on the fact you have no friend's nor do you have a girlfriend okay." Maria replied picking up a fork and poking her food with it.  
  
"Oh touchy, So Max is just a friend huh?" Kyle asked smugly.  
  
"Yes, Look we both know there is someone amazing out there for each of us we just haven't found them yet." Maria said. There was a quick firm knock at the door. Kyle put his plate on the floor and headed over to the door.  
  
"Oh please wait while I throw up." Kyle laughed at his cousin. Kyle opened the door.  
  
"Hay Paul." Jimmy said peering into the apartment. Maria laughed.  
  
"It's Kyle, and what do you want?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Is your Ma in, I need to talk to her." Jimmy insisted pushing past Sean.  
  
"Yeah my AUNT is in I'll go tell her you are here." Kyle muttered heading to Amy's room.  
  
"Ah Dawson's Creek good show." Jimmy said pointing to the T.V. Maria raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Jimmy you are like forty and you watch Dawson's creek?" Maria asked disapprovingly.  
  
"Look my Ex watched it okay." Jimmy replied quickly. Maria shook her head. There was another knock at the door and Jimmy without hesitation opened it.  
  
"Um Hay is Maria here?" A confused Max asked.  
  
"No Maria here." Jimmy said as he began closing the door.  
  
"Hay." Maria said barging past Jimmy. Max smiled.  
  
"Hay um can we go for a walk?" Max asked. Maria nodded and headed inside to grab a jacket and some shoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a stunning restaurant filled with couples in love or on first dates or couples who have been married for years. A couple sat on a table in the corned totally wrapped in each other. The girl was stunning to say the least short brown hair an amazing figure and to top it off a stunning face. To look at the guy who sat opposite her he was just an average Joe. He was dark haired and gave off a dorky vibe. But that wasn't the first thing you noticed it was the fact they were so in love.  
  
"Our Month anniversary, I'm so happy." Alex whispered across to Isabel who smiled.  
  
"I can't believe we have been married a month it seems like forever." Isabel replied putting her wine glass down and taking Alex's hand.  
  
"I want us to act like were married." Alex said firmly, Isabel smiled.  
  
"Me to but we can't you know how my Mom and Dad feel. It would kill them well after they had killed me."  
  
"This isn't Romeo and Juliet we should be able to tell your parents we got married a month ago and were happy and want to live together." Alex insisted. Isabel held back her tears that she wanted to cry.  
  
"Maybe Alex, look I wish we could run off into the sunset and live happily ever after you know?" Isabel asked Alex nodded.  
  
"Every day."  
  
"Well why not?" Isabel asked. Alex nearly choked on the piece of steak he's just put in his mouth. Isabel handed him a napkin and watched as he took a sip of water.  
  
"What about school? What about our family's huh?" Alex asked Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Alex do something crazy in your life" Isabel said getting excited.  
  
"Okay calm down, and marrying you was crazy." Alex said Isabel hit him softly on the arm.  
  
"Ouch, sorry but come on Is would you really be able to do this crazy thing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hay Mom." Isabel said entering her mother's study.  
  
"Hello Honey how was your evening?" Isabel's Mom Gillian asked taking off her reading glasses.  
  
"Fine just went for a meal with the girls. What about you?" Isabel asked. Gillian smiled at her wonderful daughter and sighed.  
  
"Oh working, your father is staying over in Boston tonight."  
  
"Again? God every night for the past three days." Isabel replied annoyed as she sat on the edge of her Mom's desk.  
  
"Honey Daddy had a hard job, anyway wanna eat ice cream and watch a trashy Movie?" Gillian asked with a grin. Isabel laughed.  
  
"No thanks Mom maybe tomorrow I'm tired and I have cheerleading practice early in the morning, Night." Isabel said placing a kiss on her Mom's cheek. Gillian nodded.  
  
"Okay night honey." Gillian said as she watched her daughter head out her study.  
  
Isabel grabbed a bag from her walk in closet and sat in on her bed. Isabel paused for a moment and looked at the photo of herself and her Mom and Dad and little sister Kate. But then the Picture to the side of the family picture of Alex made Isabel focus, Isabel smiled and began folding up clothes and placing them in the bag. Isabel also but make up and a towel and the essentials in there and then the picture of her family. Isabel pushed the large bag under her bed.  
  
  
  
Dear Mom, Dad and Katie.  
  
Hay guys it's my Isabel. You are probably wondering where the hell I am and I wanted to let you know I'm fine and I'm happy!!! I got married a month ago when I went away to cheerleading camp – Well I wasn't really there I lied and that make's me feel so bad but I had to do it! I married Alex Whitman if you haven't guessed the guy you thought I just had steady dates with. But really we fell so madly in love! I didn't want to hurt any of you but until you have come to terms with my marriage and the fact I'm in love I can't be around you! I love you all and will call when I'm settled and I promise I am fine!!!  
  
Love Isabel xxxxxx  
  
  
  
Isabel stared at the envelope filled with the letter that her parents would read. Isabel took a deep breath and placed it on her Mom's desk. Isabel creped down the stairs and out the front door to find Alex waiting in his car.  
  
"I tried to be quiet." Alex whispered taking Isabel's bag from her and placing it in the trunk.  
  
"Mom is out like a light, and Katie won't wake up for at least an hour, that's when the cartoons begin." Isabel said getting in the passenger seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh you two where have you been?" Sally asked as Liz and Michael entered the kitchen.  
  
"For a walk." Michael muttered as himself and Liz took a seat at the Dinner table. Sally placed a plate piled high in front of each of them.  
  
"Dinner!" Sally yelled, Tom and Jack came running into the kitchen and also sat around the table.  
  
"Hay Liz, Mike how are you two today?" Bob asked sitting at the head of the table. Bob was there foster father and again was annoying perky all the time.  
  
"I had a little talk with Herb earlier and he found come cigarette end's in his prize roses, now you wouldn't know about that would you?" Bob asked with a frown. Liz and Michael exchanged glances.  
  
"No Bob smoking is a bad, bad habit." Michael said with a fake smile. Bob nodded.  
  
"Oh indeed it is, Michael I am proud and Liz you don't either?" Bob asked staring at Liz who just looked at her food.  
  
"No it make's me sick." Liz said. Sally also sat down. Michael began digging in and Sally and Bob started at Michael with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Michael every time." Sally laughed Bob chuckled. Michael put his knife and folk down and joined hands with Sally and Liz.  
  
"For what we are about to receive the lord we are truly thankful amen!" The family said. Liz played with her food for a while not wanting to eat it Michael noticed.  
  
"Liz, eat." Michael ordered whispering in Liz's ear. Liz sighed and took a bite of her pot roast.  
  
"So Michael why were you not at yesterday?" Jack said with a smirk knowing full well he'd get in trouble.  
  
"Michael did you skip school?" Bob asked Michael kicked Jack under the table.  
  
"No I was busy." Michael said and began eating his food again.  
  
"Michael you were busy, I don't think that is a good enough excuse." Bob said wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I don't want to get into this with you Bob." Michael said as he continued eating. Bob stood up.  
  
"Michael I am your father and I would like to know why you have been skipping class?" Bob asked again. Michael stood up angrily knocking the chair over.  
  
"You are not my father and you wanna know where I was, I was stealing car's! Is that what you want to hear?" Michael asked Bob shook his head.  
  
"Get up-stairs now we shall talk later." Bob said calmly. Michael shook his head.  
  
"No I am going." Michael said grabbing his jacket Liz got up.  
  
"Lizzie, sit down." Bob ordered Liz didn't listen and followed Michael out of the house.  
  
  
  
"Michael where are you going?" Liz asked trying to keep up with Michael.  
  
"To get a car." Michael said calmly.  
  
"Come on let's go back and you can beat up Jack and tell Bob you went to the doctor's or something?" Liz suggested Michael shook his head.  
  
"Liz I am tired of staying here and you wanna travel right?" Michael asked Liz nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Well then, we will get a car sneak home tonight get our stuff and head out." Michael said firmly Liz sighed.  
  
"Michael, are you sure?" Liz asked Michael stopped and looked at Liz.  
  
"Dead sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria walked out of her room and yawned it was early and she had not gotten a lot of sleep that night due to trying to comfort Max. Maria walked into the kitchen to find her Mom.  
  
"Hay." Maria said with a frown.  
  
"Oh Hay honey. I wanted to catch you before school." Amy said putting out her cigarette.  
  
"Oh yeah what about?" Maria asked putting some bread in the toaster.  
  
"Um Jimmy, Now look baby we have not got a lot of cash at the moment and Jimmy said if you sleep with him he'll let us off for two moths." Maria looked at her mother disgusted and hurt.  
  
"Mom you are kidding?" Maria asked. Amy shrugged.  
  
"Mom you are sick, what kind of mother wants there seventeen year old daughter to sleep with a forty year old guy? I am not degrading myself like that" Maria said hurt.  
  
"Oh come on its just sex." Amy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Mom don't you love me?" Maria asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Honey I love you but I need you to do one thing for me?" Amy asked. Kyle came out pf his room.  
  
"Quit your yelling." Kyle ordered jumping on the sofa.  
  
"I am not going to sleep with Jimmy no way." Maria yelled. Kyle suddenly woke up and jumped up from the sofa.  
  
"You are not sleeping with Kyle." Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle pipe down." Amy muttered.  
  
"Mom how can you say this?" Maria asked.  
  
"Look if you don't you will have to leave." Amy said nervously. Kyle grabbed Maria's hand.  
  
"We will." Kyle said firmly.  
  
"What?" Amy and Maria said in shocked unison.  
  
"Kyle shut up." Amy said.  
  
"No Mom we are leaving." Maria agreed with a smile. Maria and Kyle headed to there rooms to pack.  
  
"Maria honey, Come back." Amy yelled shocked still. After a few Minutes Maria left her room carrying a suitcase, as did Kyle.  
  
"Bye Mom." Maria said with a smile.  
  
"Honey I was joking you doesn't have to sleep with Jimmy." Amy pleaded.  
  
"I know Mom but don't you get it? This is my chance to follow my dreams. Take care." Maria said heading out the door.  
  
"Bye aunt Amy." Kyle said following his cousin. Amy followed them till they got to the stairs.  
  
"Kyle, Maria don't leave me." Amy yelled after them.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked softly as himself and Maria stood outside his house.  
  
"Anywhere away from Florida! Max come with us?" Maria asked. Max looked at the floor.  
  
"And leave my Mom?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope I can't. Ring Tim say it's emergency and when he gets here he'll find you gone and he'll take care of your Mom." Maria suggested Max smiled and ran inside.  
  
"Is Max coming?" Kyle asked poking his head out the car window.  
  
"Yeah he is coming." Maria beamed. Max threw his bag in the trunk and got on the back seat.  
  
"So where we going?" Max asked as Maria drove off.  
  
"We were thinking maybe L.A travel around on our way there." Maria said Max nodded.  
  
"I feel free." Max yelled Maria and Kyle laughed.  
  
"Were free." The three of them yelled.  
  
  
  
"That apartment was so gross." Isabel said taking Alex's hand as they walked toward the car. Alex shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, I mean it was cheap." Alex said pulling out the car keys from his pocket.  
  
"Come in Isabel it's been two week's and we need a place, you can decorate it any colour." Alex said with a grin Isabel pouted but smiled.  
  
"Fine, tell the guy we'll take it." Isabel said, Alex ran around to Isabel and kissed her before running back to the apartment block. Isabel sighed and got into the car with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Michael lit a cigarette and got out of the car he'd stolen in New Mexico. Michael grabbed the bags from the trunk and headed over to Liz who stood in the queue for coach tickets.  
  
"Are you just leaving the car there?" Liz whispered Michael nodded.  
  
"Here eat this." Michael ordered throwing Liz a chocolate bar. Liz shook her head.  
  
"No I ate this morning." Liz said throwing the bar back, Michael frowned but didn't argue and simply watched Liz.  
  
"Next!" A woman with a deep southern accent yelled, Liz hurried over.  
  
"Um two to Texas please." Liz asked softly the woman played with the computer the handed Liz two tickets.  
  
"Forty dollars please?" The woman asked Liz pulled out some money and passed it to her.  
  
"Honey you look hungry, there is a diner down the street great burgers." The woman informed Liz. Liz nodded and quickly took her change and headed over to Michael.  
  
"So Texas here we come." Michael said taking his ticket with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Okay we'll just stay in the motel tonight and travel tomorrow." Max said pulling the jetta to a stop in a motel car park.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to LA to pursue a singing career." Maria shrieked grabbing Kyle's arm as they headed to the entrance of the Motel.  
  
"Neither can I" Max said also in an excited tone. Kyle rolled his eyes and ignored pinkie and perky.  
  
"Can we have three single room's?" Kyle asked the receptionist.  
  
"Yeah thirty buck's a night per room." The old guy said.  
  
"Fine, Money?" Kyle asked Maria and Max who managed to scrape together enough.  
  
"Room's three, four and five." The guy said handing out the keys.  
  
  
  
Alex and Isabel made their way to there room number six.  
  
"So if we move in tomorrow we'll be fine and have to paid our hotel bill?" Isabel asked Alex who nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes come on were having our last night in the motel let's make use off it!" Alex said with an innocent grin, Isabel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You bad boy Alex." Isabel whispered pinching his butt.  
  
"Hello." Alex said suddenly to the girl going into the room next to them.  
  
"Hay!" The girl laughed. Alex rushed into the room embarrassed while Isabel chuckled and followed slowly.  
  
  
  
"Oh look's like the guy's next door are getting down to it." Maria laughed entering Kyle's room. Kyle rolled his eyes and turned on the T.V.  
  
"These wall's are thin you know, I better not be hearing any noises." Kyle muttered Maria looked out of the small window.  
  
"Look there is a bar over there, wanna get a drink later?" Maria asked Kyle got up.  
  
"I'm going now I need a drink." Kyle said grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Meet you later." Maria yelled after Kyle who waved. Maria went back to her room and pulled out a hairbrush and looked in the mirror.  
  
"I Maria De Luca would like to thank my manager Kyle and my best friend Max without who this would never be possible. To win this award over Janet, Brittany and Jennifer was such an honour to win over such talented singers." Maria said. Maria smiled then jumped onto her bed and began singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
"Well be okay here for a few days." Michael said throwing his bag down.  
  
"What is that noise?" Michael asked.  
  
"Look's like someone is singing in the room below us." Liz giggled Michael frowned annoyed.  
  
"Go tell her to shut up!" Michael asked.  
  
"Nope I am going to go to go to the game's room and have a look." Liz said heading out the door. Michael sighed but let his sister go, Sister yeah she was his sister and even though not by blood he felt like she was and it felt good.  
  
"Take care, and ate something." Michael mumbled Liz smiled and nodded knowing her brother cared.  
  
Liz headed down the stairs and looked around at the cheap yet relatively nice motel that seemed to attract a lot of custom. Liz headed into the game room where a few kid's played on arcade games. Liz looked at the shoot um up game and smiled.  
  
"Hay you want a game?" A guy's voice yelled, Liz turned around and smiled shyly.  
  
"Um yeah if you want." Liz replied nervously yet seemed at ease when she looked in the dark guy's eyes.  
  
"Great, I ma Max and you are?" Max asked softly Liz smiled.  
  
"Liz nice to meet you." Max smiled, Yeah it was damn nice to met her she was stunning even with the dark make up and baggy clothes it didn't bother him.  
  
  
  
Isabel and Alex headed towards the bar as usual hand in hand.  
  
"Isabel I don't have my fake id I won't get served." Alex whispered panic stricken.  
  
"Alex calm down." Isabel insisted. Isabel pulled open the door to the bar and music met their ears. It wasn't busy a few guys drinking at the bar and a couple of table's were filled with guy's and there girlfriends. Isabel strolled over to the bar closely followed by Alex.  
  
"I will have a rum and cola and my husband will have a beer." Isabel ordered the young bar lady nodded and got to work on their drinks. Isabel sat up on a stool.  
  
"See no problem." Isabel whispered Alex relaxed and waited for his drink.  
  
"You two just married?" A guy asked next to them.  
  
"Nope two moths, I'm Isabel and this is Alex." Isabel said holding out her hand.  
  
"Kyle." Kyle said shaking Isabel then Alex's hand.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Michael yelled getting up from where he was trying to sleep and storming angrily out the room. Michael jogged down the stairs and looked for the room that was below him. Michael banged loudly startling the girl inside. The door opened slowly and a blonde girl peered around.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" Maria asked Michael gave Maria a fake smile.  
  
"Look missy I am in the room above you and will you cut your singing it's driving me insane." Michael said abruptly Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I will try and keep it down." Maria replied Michael nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Michael said starting to head away. Maria looked on after Michael and smiled.  
  
"Can you turn down that crap you are playing?" Maria asked Michael stopped and headed back to Maria.  
  
"Crap? Metallica isn't crap it what you call music unlike the stuff that comes form your mouth when you sing." Michael replied strolling back toward Maria who scoffed.  
  
"Look, I am on my way to L.A to get a record deal and make lot's of money." Maria explained to Michael who listened with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well good luck with that." Michael said with a smile.  
  
"Your need it!" He added quietly. Maria shook her head.  
  
"Look come to my room and I'll play you music." Michael said.  
  
"Oh please wouldn't you like that getting little innocent me into a cheap motel room, I don't even know you. I have watched many movies and they all end up the same. Girl goes to Motel room with guy, Guy gets the girl drunk the either kill's or rapes her and I'm not in the mood." Maria said crossing her arms.  
  
"You talk a lot." Michael said Maria smiled.  
  
"You bitch and moan a lot." Maria replied. Michael liked this girl but he'd just met her how could he.  
  
"Fine you can come in here." Maria said pulling Michael into her room Michael smiled.  
  
"No nookie okay." Maria said Michael nodded.  
  
"Please like you have a chance." Michael said slyly.  
  
  
  
"So Max where are you from?" Liz asked as they finished their game.  
  
"Florida? You?" Max asked.  
  
"California. Want to get a bite to eat at the diner across the street?" Max asked Liz nodded.  
  
"So Maria and I are just friends and we decided to leave our lives behind." Max explained as he played with the straw in his milk shake.  
  
"Wow. Well Michael and I were foster brother and sister and well one day we got up and left just like you I guess." Liz smiled Max nodded. Max looked at Liz's plate.  
  
"You haven't eaten a thing?" Max observed.  
  
"I'm not a big eater, to tell you the truth I was dyslexic." Liz admitted Max nodded.  
  
"You know you are so amazing I don't think it matters what you look like on the outside, but I can't talk I mean you are stunning and so pretty." Max whispered Liz smiled and then looked away due to her face turning red.  
  
  
  
"Go, go, go!" Kyle yelled as Isabel and Alex downed a bottle of beer. Isabel slammed hers on the table first.  
  
"You are the girl!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"Aw baby." Isabel said kissing Alex on the cheek.  
  
"Beat by my wife." Alex said glumly. Isabel grabbed another beer.  
  
"Wanna go again?"  
  
  
  
Maria sat on the bed while Michael sat on the window ledge.  
  
"You were not a guest on Jerry Springer." Maria said shaking her head in disbelief Michael grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah I was, I was on there due to my brother tried to sleep with my Mom and I saw it all." Maria frowned believing Michael for a moment before Michael burst out laughing. Maria rolled her eyes and turned away from Michael who still laughed.  
  
"You are a jerk." Maria muttered embarrassed Michael moved over to sit next to Maria.  
  
"Sorry but you are to easy to fool." Michael said Maria smiled and relaxed.  
  
"Okay fine, oh and by the way I'm Maria De Luca soon to be famous so if you want a picture or an autograph now that's cool I mean they will be worth a lot of cash in ten years." Maria said.  
  
"You sound pretty sure of that." Michael said slightly impressed with her confidence.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean all my life since I heard Madonna singing when I was a kid I've wanted to be a singer. It's my dream the only thing I want in life to sing and entertain people." Maria said with a dazed smile Michael frowned.  
  
"Is that all?" Michael asked Maria crossed her legs and faced Michael.  
  
"Yeah that's it why?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Nothing I mean, don't you want the money or happiness?" Michael asked Maria sighed.  
  
"I am happy, I mean when I'm singing I'm happy and I mean money shouldn't matter as long as you are happy." Maria said.  
  
"Anyway what about you, what's the deal with you?" Maria asked Michael shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, I want to get a job or something when me and Liz hit wherever were going and see where the road takes us."  
  
"Who is Liz, your girlfriend?" Maria asked.  
  
"No my foster sister." Michael informed Maria who smiled thankfully to herself.  
  
"You are fostered?"  
  
"Yeah since I was thirteen. Me and Liz just left due to the fact being fostered sucks a bunch."  
  
"Well I would love to have been fostered. I mean a family that wants you and loves you and provides for you. Yeah I love my Mom but she was always in her room or off with some guy." Maria informed Michael who listened with interest.  
  
"Yeah but all I wanted was my family, yeah maybe that would not have been as comfy as living at our foster parents house but I mean they were to nice if you get that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess they must be really worried about you and your sister? I mean they took you in and cared for you for like years." Maria told Michael.  
  
"Maybe." Michael replied softly.  
  
"Maybe nothing. Call them at least." Maria said pulling out a quarter from her pocket.  
  
"Okay." Michael said taking the money from her and heading outside to a pay phone.  
  
  
  
"There is Michael." Liz said pointing to Michael who stood with his back to them talking on the phone. Maria stood in the doorway of her room watching Michael.  
  
"Maria." Max called Maria turned and smiled as Liz and Max walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure me and him are just chilling."  
  
"Michael, you met Michael." Max said Maria frowned.  
  
"Yeah if that is his name, who'd you know it?" Maria asked Max smiled.  
  
"Maria meet Liz Michael's foster sister."  
  
"Oh Hay." Maria said. Liz shook Maria's hand.  
  
"Want to go to the bar?" Max asked Maria nodded and pulled the apartment door shut.  
  
"Whom is Michael talking to?" Liz asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh who knows? I will wait for Michael you guy's go over." Maria insisted Max and Liz left.  
  
"So?" Maria asked as Michael hung up the phone.  
  
"I spoke to Tom my foster brother and he said that Sally and Bob are really worried about as and Sally keep's crying." Michael said saddened Maria linked arms with Michael to try a show she was there for him even though she'd only know him and hour she felt like she knew him.  
  
"Well why not go back?" Maria asked walking down the hall still linked arms with Michael.  
  
"Because alright if you want to know the truth I left because I didn't want Bob or Sally to be disappointed in me for the car's I have been stealing for money okay!"  
  
"Michael you don't want them to be ashamed of you right?" Maria asked softly Michael nodded.  
  
"Come on, they obviously love and care for you and Liz maybe you should go home." Maria advised Michael shrugged.  
  
"I do want to leave I want to." Michael stopped.  
  
"What go on?" Maria urged Michael sighed.  
  
"I want to play Ice Hockey, I was going up to Vancouver but Liz suggested we come to Texas so here we are."  
  
"Go home, Tell Sally and Bob about your dreams and maybe they can help." Maria suggested Michael nodded.  
  
"Yeah I think I will but Liz isn't happy at home I left for her as well."  
  
"Liz is anorexic isn't she?" Maria asked Michael nodded.  
  
"Yeah but I mean Sally was helping her with that, but Liz had to see a shrink she tried to kill herself last year." Michael said Maria squeezed Michaels arm.  
  
"Liz is lucky to have you."  
  
"Maria I-"  
  
"What?" Maria asked as they crossed the street to the bar.  
  
"Nothing okay." Michael mumbled.  
  
  
  
"So let me get this right Jimmy the jerk wanted you to sleep with him so you didn't have to pay rent?" Alex asked drunkenly Maria nodded before downing a shot of Vodka. Alex, Isabel and Liz all laughed.  
  
"Hay it's not funny." Maria said with a pout.  
  
"Well Alex what about you and Isabel the Romeo and Juliet New York city." Maria giggled Max and Kyle also joined in.  
  
"Yeah except they didn't kill themselves coz running away is the in thing." Kyle laughed.  
  
"Alex and I are very happy and we want to be away from our families." Isabel explained.  
  
Max and Liz had joined Kyle and Isabel and Alex at a Table upon entering the bar then when Maria and Michael came they also joined the group.  
  
"We have all been in here for over a hour and it feel's like we know each other really well." Liz said.  
  
"Yeah it feel's good to have friends." Kyle said Maria grinned.  
  
"Well Kyle you never have had any friends so this is a new experience for you altogether." Maria said the others laughed while Kyle tried to act hurt.  
  
"Time to go people." The bar man yelled.  
  
"Wow is it that late?" Max said glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is. Look me and Isabel are moving down the street tomorrow if any of you guys want to come over that would be great." Alex said getting up from his chair.  
  
  
  
Max walked Liz to her room.  
  
"So are you in town for a few days?" Liz asked Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah this town is cool I might stay around.  
  
"Yeah well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah you will." Max replied before leaning in to kiss Liz who kissed him back lightly.  
  
  
  
Michael, Maria and Kyle headed toward there rooms.  
  
"Man I had a good night." Kyle announced loudly and drunkenly.  
  
"You are drunk." Maria said Kyle scoffed.  
  
"I am fine." Kyle said opening the door to his room Maria and Michael laughed as Kyle fell into his room.  
  
"Night Kyle." Michael and Maria said. Maria walked along to the next door.  
  
"Well here is me, as you know so night." Maria said quickly heading into the room Michael followed uninvited.  
  
"Look thanks for today you helped a lot-"  
  
"Yeah no problem, oh my god!" Maria yelled screaming.  
  
"What?" Michael asked as Maria jumped up on the bed.  
  
"What is that?" Maria screamed, Michael looked to where Maria was gazing in fear.  
  
"Oh it's a spider calm down." Michael said with a grin as he picked up the spider and threw it out the half open window.  
  
"Women! Scared of a little spider pathetic."  
  
"Oh please I wasn't scared just startled." Maria lied jumping from the bed.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Look you don't have to lie to Me."  
  
"Oh please you lied about being on Jerry Springer."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"Michael you are so annoying I can't believe I let you in my room I mean please."  
  
"Look quiet down I couldn't face it if people knew I was hanging with the loud girl who can't sing." Michael stepped closer to Maria who stood with her hands oh her hips while Michael crossed his arms. Maria's jaw dropped at Michael's last comment.  
  
"Oh change your tune, one minute you are saying I'm good and now that I've insulted you, you decided to hit back at the thing that means the most to me and I am not playing into it okay."  
  
"Fine but you know what I don't care." Michael mumbled before moving away, Maria suddenly grabbed Michael around the scruff of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Michael returned Maria's kiss and grabbed her around the waist. Maria ran her hand through his hair and placed the other one on his shoulder. Maria pulled away for a minute and looked Michael in his eyes.  
  
"I trust you Michael but you are going to go soon and I'll loose you." Maria whispered. Michael grasped Maria's face with his hands.  
  
"Maybe but you will too. And you know what I don't want to live in regret any more and I know if we don't do this I will regret it forever." Michael said Maria nodded and then pushed Michael onto the bed and crawled on top of him.  
  
  
  
"This is a nice place." Kyle commented as he walked into Alex and Isabel's new apartment.  
  
"Thanks, it has two bedroom's a bathroom a nice kitchen and the den." Alex said.  
  
"Alex's like's it I think it's a little yuck but it can be home." Isabel said putting down her suitcase.  
  
"I could live here!" Kyle said Alex smiled.  
  
"Thanks man. Now I have to go pick up a sofa and a bed want to help?" Alex asked Max and Kyle agreed while Liz decided to stay and help Isabel.  
  
"I kissed Max last night." Liz said Isabel smiled.  
  
"Really oh that's great! So you like him?" Isabel asked handing Liz a cloth to wipe the counters in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm going to ask Michael to travel with Max and Maria and Kyle when they go." Liz said Isabel nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria yawned as she awoke to the sound of a car outside. Maria stretched and turned over expecting to see Michael but he wasn't there. Maria sat up quickly.  
  
"Hay." Michael sat as he sat at the window smoking a cigarette. Maria wrapped the sheet around her naked body and walked over to Michael who wrapped his arms around her welcomingly.  
  
"I thought you'd left." Maria sighed Michael kissed her head.  
  
"Nope just having a smoke." Michael reassured Maria who smiled and grabbed Michael's hand and lead Michael to the bed. Maria pulled the covers over herself and Maria and lay in Michael's arms.  
  
"Michael why were you put into care?" Maria asked Michael played with a strand of Maria's hair.  
  
"My Mom wasn't a fit mother." Michael replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought she was but one day I went to school with a bruise on my arm her boyfriend had hit me and my teacher saw and next thing I know my Mom is saying bye and walking off down the street." Michael said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Maria said Michael smiled.  
  
"It's okay, I knew she loved me because when she was walking away she turned and looked at me and when she looked I could see it in her eyes."  
  
"Michael I'm sure she did. Where is she now?" Maria asked.  
  
"She died in a car crash three years ago. And my Dad I never knew." Michael said Maria closed her eyes.  
  
"I never knew my father he left a few months before I was born." Maria sighed and she pulled Michael closer.  
  
  
  
Isabel, Alex, Max, Liz and Kyle all sat around in the new apartment Maria and Michael bust in carrying two bottles of champagne and some plastic glasses.  
  
"Congratulations on your new home." Maria sand Isabel got up from the floor and rushed over to Maria and Michael.  
  
"Thank you so much." Isabel said taking the bottle's form Maria.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Oh just around. So looks like you have got a lot done." Maria said looking around the place.  
  
"Yes thanks to you all." Alex said. Isabel opened a bottle of champagne sending the cork across the room. Maria passed Isabel the glasses and she poured everyone a drink.  
  
"A toast!" Alex said standing up.  
  
"Yeah to Alex and Isabel's new home." Max said glasses clinked around the room.  
  
"And to new friends." Isabel added.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to leave." Liz whispered Max hugged Liz tightly.  
  
"Look come with me and Maria and Kyle?" Max asked Liz was shocked yet liked the thought of being with Max.  
  
"I can't Michael will be alone-"  
  
"Michael come as well?" Max suggested Liz smiled.  
  
"I'll go ask him." Liz said braking free from Max's grasp she hurried up to Michael's motel room. Liz opened the door without knocking to find Michael shoving his clothes into his backpack.  
  
"Michael look I know we were going to leave today but why don't we go with Max? I know you get along with Maria?" Liz asked excitedly Michael shook his head.  
  
"No, nope I'm going home." Michael said shocking Liz.  
  
"What? Wait you are going back to Sally and Bob?" Liz asked Michael gave Liz a nod.  
  
"Why? What are you doing?" Liz asked Michael sighed and stopped his packing at took a seat with Liz on the bed.  
  
"Liz I have to go back I want to go back, I don't expect you to come I know you are happy with Max. Happier than myself and Sally or Bob could ever make you." Michael said pulling Liz into a hug.  
  
"Michael you do make me happy but I think I really like Max, but we always stick together right? So I'll come with you." Liz replied Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Liz don't be a idiot you love Max yada, yada, yada so go with him!" Michael ordered Liz laughed but then her lip began to tremble as she sat resting her head on Michael's chest she held on to Michael around the waist Michael kissed her oh the back of her head.  
  
"I will miss you Michael." Liz said quietly Michael smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I would miss you." Liz said again slightly louder Michael again smiled to himself.  
  
"What was that a little louder?" Liz caught on to what Michael was doing and slapped him lightly.  
  
"I will miss you too, but don't loose contact and call when you are settled down." Michael said Liz nodded.  
  
"I will and I'll give you Max's cell phone number so you can call me whenever you want." Liz sobbed Michael held back his tears and got up form the bed.  
  
"Good now I'm all packed and my bus leaves in ten so…."  
  
"Bye and take care I love you." Liz said quickly hugging Michael again.  
  
"Love you too sis, see you when you are settled down." Michael said picking up his bag.  
  
"It was good meeting you guy's thanks for the ride here." Michael said shaking Alex and Isabel's hands.  
  
"You too, if you ever come back be sure to come see us." Isabel said Michael nodded.  
  
"Take care of Liz she's back at the Motel and she's upset about me leaving and all so you know." Michael informed Max who smiled.  
  
"I will"  
  
"And if you hurt her I will kill you, no offence." Michael said shaking Max's hand. Kyle got out the car.  
  
"Bye Michael, see you around." Kyle said Michael Maria walked up to Michael.  
  
"Hay, come on or you will miss your bus." Maria said Michael nodded and began walking expecting Maria to walk to his bus with him.  
  
"Are you coming?" Michael asked Maria shook her head.  
  
"No, I will say good bye here if that's okay?" Maria asked Michael walked back to Maria and put his back down.  
  
"Yeah, I actually if you came with me I wouldn't be able to get on the bus. Maria knowing you the past two days has been so amazing." Michael said taking Maria's hands.  
  
"It's been more than amazing it's like I've had a glimpse into something so wonderful and powerful and it's shown that I can let people in my life." Michael added Maria smiled as tears dripped down her face.  
  
"I never met a guy like you Michael and it's taught me a lot but all I know is when I heard you tell me to shut up I knew I loved you." Maria said Michael looked at the floor.  
  
"You love me?" Michael asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well I can't say that I am in love but I mean I have never been in love and this feel's like love, you know how it's described in movie's and stuff and plus when I look at you I get these vibes and butterfly's in my stomach- " Michael put his finger over Maria's lip's.  
  
"You talk to much." Michael laughed Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah maybe I do! I do love you Michael and that may sound crazy but when I first saw you I knew it."  
  
"You know I'll let you in on a little secret, when I heard you singing all I could think about was what an amazing voice you had and it bugged me so much I had to see if the girl singing was as stunning as her voice and you know what she was." Michael said Maria tried not to smile as the tears now ran down her face. Michael put his arms around Maria and kissed her passionately.  
  
"We'll meet again." Michael whispered Maria nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips. Michael picked up his backpack.  
  
"I'll be there front row at your first concert." Michael said Maria laughed. Michael walked down the walkway to catch his bus.  
  
"Look back, look back." Maria whispered to herself. Michael walked fast knowing Maria's eyes were on him.  
  
If I have to walk away I will always look back. Michael thought to himself Michael turned around before reaching his bus and smiled. Maria's grin widened, as she knew he did love her.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the lift back to the motel." Said Maria  
  
"Thanks for your help with the house and stuff." Isabel said Maria smiled and headed inside the Motel.  
  
"Good luck with everything." Alex said Maria waved.  
  
"If I'm ever here again you'd better get the spare bed made up. Hope everything turns out for you to." Maria yelled Isabel and Alex laughed.  
  
"Bye then guys thanks for things and well good luck." Max said.  
  
"You two are so sweet it was nice meeting you both." Alex said as Liz came out from the motel and Max put an arm around her.  
  
"Bye." Liz said as they also walked back into the motel.  
  
"Look this is a great town we get along right?" Kyle asked Isabel frowned.  
  
"Yeah so?" Alex asked.  
  
"You have a spare room." Kyle said trying to give Isabel and Alex the hint.  
  
"Kyle would you like to live with us?" Alex asked Kyle smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I would." Kyle said.  
  
  
  
"Maria you okay?" Kyle asked Maria looked up from where she sat at the window in her room.  
  
"Fine, just lost a guy that I could have spent the rest of my life with but you know at least I got you and Max." Maria said picking up her bag and heading to the door.  
  
"Has Max got the car ready?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm staying in town Isabel and Alex are going to let me live with them. And this morning I went and en-rolled in the local High school and I have a part time job lined up at the garage." Kyle said Maria sighed.  
  
"Kyle? All this in two days and you just want to stay here?" Maria asked Kyle nodded.  
  
"Yeah for once I feel complete and right here. I will miss ya cuz. Keep in contact right?" Kyle asked getting Maria in a headlock playfully. Maria giggled.  
  
"As long as you are happy."  
  
"Yeah I am, oh and remember you hit the bit time I'm going to be your manager." Kyle said Maria gave Kyle the thumbs up.  
  
  
  
"So just us three on the road to L.A!" Maria said as she drove onto the freeway.  
  
"Yeah but Maria why didn't you go with Michael?" Liz asked Maria shrugged.  
  
"He didn't ask me to." Max and Liz laughed.  
  
"Oh Maria!" Liz sighed.  
  
  
  
"Well Michael I'm proud you came home! We missed you." Bob said patting Michael on the back as he headed to his chair as the dinner table.  
  
"Thanks it's great being home and I was wondering if you could help me?" Michael asked Bob smiled.  
  
"Okay son go ahead?"  
  
"I want to get on a hockey team." Michael said Bob smiled instantly.  
  
"I have a friend who is a scout you know we could get you in with the local team and I'll get in contact with my friend get him to come over and have a look at you." Bob said Michael smiled.  
  
"Hay Michael there is this fine ass chick at the door for you." Jack said running to check himself in the kitchen mirror.  
  
"Jack!" Sally said. Michael headed to the front door. Michael went out onto the porch and then he saw her Maria sat on the steps.  
  
"Maria what are you doing here?" Michael asked surprised yet sincerely happy.  
  
"You looked back when you walked away, and plus I mean I want to be with you and you didn't ask me to come with you." Maria said Michael frowned.  
  
"You didn't ask me either I would have come with you, I would have gone anywhere for you." Michael said frustrated.  
  
"Well at the crucial time why didn't you say?" Maria asked with a scoff.  
  
"Because I probably wasn't able to get a word in edgeways." Michael replied Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look do I have to do everything?" Maria asked Michael stood clueless.  
  
"Fine." Maria said she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Michael's waist while Michael held her and Maria kissed him.  
  
"That is gross." Tom giggled looking out from his bedroom window.  
  
"So are we together?" Michael asked.  
  
"I guess so." Maria replied. Michael and Maria let go of each other and headed inside.  
  
"Sally and Bob this is Maria my girlfriend!" Michael said proudly Sally smiled.  
  
"Oh Maria nice to meet you. I never knew Michael had a girlfriend." Sally said Bob also greeted Maria.  
  
"Welcome Maria your home is ours." Bob insisted Maria couldn't help but smile. Tom came running down the large stairwell.  
  
"I am Tom, I haven't got a sister anymore do you want to be?" Tom asked Maria smiled and nodded.  
  
"I have never had a brother so that would be good." Maria replied Tom smiled then headed into the den. Jack come out form the kitchen.  
  
"Hay baby I'm Jack want to see my bedroom?" Jack asked giving Maria a wink Maria grinned while Sally slapped him around the back of his head.  
  
"Sixteen year old boys. Maria, do you like tea I'm the only one that likes it?" Sally asked going to the kitchen Maria followed.  
  
"Oh yeah got lavender that's my favourite."  
  
"Mine to!" Sally said Maria smiled.  
  
"Are you going to stay?" Sally asked.  
  
"Yeah if you'll have me?" Maria asked Sally nodded.  
  
"Honey make yourself at home." Sally replied.  
  
"It already feel's like home." Maria said quietly looking around the kitchen.  
  
"She seems like a nice girl." Bob said Michael stared at Maria as she laughed with sally.  
  
"Yeah she is. Hopefully she'll like it here." Michael replied. Maria looked back at Michael and smiled. Michael smiled before grabbing Jack in a headlock.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Michael asked dragging him into the den.  
  
~~  
  
Hope you liked it!!! 


End file.
